


Only In French

by smellbig



Series: Wayhaught Prompts [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, europe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is an American university student studying in France, Nicole is a German security guard. This is the story of how they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In French

**Author's Note:**

> Is that summary not the most cliche thing you've ever read? :D Hope you enjoy! Thank you to the anon that sent this prompt, I fell instantly in love with the idea of these foreign babes. Send more at my tumblr: smellbig

Waverly was a native English speaker, but she couldn’t bare to taste it’s lilt off her tongue anymore. The words were too sharp and the sounds didn’t make sense. From her first day of classes in seventh grade onward, Waverly had spoken as much French as possible. And when the opportunity to study abroad came in her third year of college, she took the first flight out over the Atlantic to Paris.

 

Languages had always been her fancy, and she could speak more than she liked to admit. Latin was another one of her favorites, as was Polish. But ancient languages were her main interest, and the five classes a day she took based around studies of the past proved it. 

 

Sure, studying wasn’t her favorite thing, but being able to annoy her roommates in dozens of dialects was.

 

When she was 21, Waverly had flown to France, and three years later, she still hasn’t left.

 

She would tell her friends and family back home that she loved the European university atmosphere too much, that the classes in France were far superior to those she could take in America, and that was quite true. But what she failed to mention was that she wasn’t living on campus and there were only two classes on her course list for fall. College was winding down, her degree on the horizon, and her life filled with languages was imminent in France only.

 

Her Germanic studies class had taken a trip to Stuttgart, only two hours from the northeastern French border, in her first summer of being in Europe. There she had met a cop-turned-security guard who was guiding them around one of the museums. Her name was Nicole, and she spoke French as well as any of Waverly’s France-born classmates. By the end of the month long trip, which involved many nights of sneaking away from the hotel to meet up with Nicole by the Neckar River, the security guard had convinced her boss to transfer her to Paris, and the two had committed to moving in together.

 

So maybe that was why Waverly hadn’t called to tell home about her living arrangements. She was already judged hard enough for being an Earp - God forbid she turn out like Wynonna - and even she had to admit that moving in with Nicole had been slightly impulsive. Yet all these years later, Waverly still found herself mystified every morning by the sight beside her.

 

German had never been one of her most prized languages, but feeling it spoken into her by Nicole in their morning studies or private nights had made it quickly become a favorite.

 

One of her many favorite phrases she’d ever heard Nicole murmur had been one morning, when neither was fully awake but just conscious enough to pull each other closer. It had been something along the lines of, “ _ Ich liebe dich wie eine dunkle Nacht liebt die Sterne _ .” I love you like a dark night loves to show the stars. Waverly never understood why people were always calling French the language of love when German was so gorgeous, but perhaps it was only because she was hearing Nicole speak it.

 

Nicole loved to whisper phrases like these, to make Waverly blush. Only in German could she clearly portray just how she felt. Waverly was special, but it took more than her actions to prove it. Once when the brunette was being far too hard on herself for a poor mark on a test, Nicole had uttered “ _ Nichts ist vergleichbar mit der Größe Ihres Geistes, meine Leibe _ ,” and had been surprised when Waverly had looked at her, wiped the tears away, and kissed her hard, only to repeat it back in French so Nicole could taste the language like Waverly so often did: “ _ Rien ne se compare à la grandeur de votre esprit, mon cher amour. _ ” Nothing compares to the greatness of your mind, my dear love.

 

But the most beautiful sentence either had ever heard had come from Waverly, one night in bed after a cliche date under the Parisian stars. Spoken with the characteristic confidence and unadulterated bravery that came with Waverly Earp, was a string of just thirteen words that had Nicole’s heart fluttering so much she lost her breath as it hit her eardrum.

 

“ _ Pour vous, je laisse ma vie, en tant que votre baiser sera ma mort. _ ”

 

To you I leave my life, as your kiss will be my death.

 

They both had to agree it sounded much prettier in French. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did, and send me some more prompts! The German translation was all me, but the French was mostly done by Google Translate. Lemme know if you find a mistake :) I might do a longer, more in depth part two if enough people say they enjoy this; I am really unhappy with how short my recent fics have been. But I think I could write more of these two any day...


End file.
